histoires sur un équipage de fou
by yue-redmoon
Summary: plusieurs courte histoires sur un équipage de fou que l'on connait bien... Les Mugiwaras ! catégorie M pour plus de liberté et j'ai bien fait ! nouveau one shot : What if... Boa Hancock chez les mugiwaras
1. intelligent ?

Note de Yue : je compte sortir plusieurs one shot délirant sur One piece, histoire de passer le temps, bref, des histoires comme on peut en trouver en dans d'autres fics, mais je ne compte copié personne et toutes histoires ressemblant à d'autres, serai fortuite, sauf si j'ai prevenu les auteurs de ces fics (je suis pas malhonnete) ! Voici le premier !

**Luffy est-il vraiment si con ?**

Un jour, sur le Thousand Sunny, chacun des membres de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille passé le temps comme ils le pouvaient sur la pont sous un soleil qui donnait envie de rien faire à par se reposer. Luffy dormait contre l'arbre qui avait la balançoire, qui était occupé par Chopper qui avait chaud à cause de sa fourrure. Sanji offrait des glaces aux deux demoiselles de l'équipage qui faisait du bronzage et lisaient des livres. Franky pilotait le bateau. Usopp bricolait son arme pour l'améliorer avec Brook à ses côté qui jouait du violon. Zoro pour une fois ne dormait pas, mais s'entrainait dehors pour prendre un peu l'air.

Quand soudain, Usopp regarda son capitaine, qui dormait avec un air idiot.

« Un problème ? » demanda le squelette du navire.

« Rien de bien important mais... »

« Mais ? » répéta Brook.

« Je me demandais à quel point Luffy était idiot ? » termina le canonnier de l'équipage.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Nami qui avait tout entendu.

« Eh bien... On sait tous que notre capitaine est idiot ! »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! » rajouta Sanji qui venait d'arrivé.

« Mais y'a des fois il lui arrive de l'être moins ! » continua Usopp.

« Comme la fois où il a lu le livre que je lui ai prêté ? » demanda Robin.

« Oui par exemple ! Alors je me demandais... Jusqu'où pouvez allez son idiotisme ? »

« Luffy est surtout un grand enfant, c'est normal qu'il soit idiot ! » remarqua Sanji. « Et ses pensés sont bloqué sur « Manger » et « faire le con » ! Alors faut pas chercher loin ! »

« Bon d'accord, mais si ça se trouve, il ignore des trucs qu'on sait normalement ! » Supposa Robin en fermant le livre qu'elle lisait.

« Pas con ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait ne pas savoir ? » demanda Nami.

« Qu'il faut mâcher avant d'avaler ? » proposa Brook.

« les additions ? » continua Usopp.

« On a demander des choses qu'on sait normalement, pas l'impossible ! D'un coté, il doit savoir car je l'ai déjà entendu compter les moutons pour dormir ! » remarqua Zoro en arrivant dans la conversation. « Donc il doit savoir faire des additions ! »

« Et comment séduire les femmes ? » proposa à son tour Sanji.

« Moi je sais pas ça! » remarqua Chopper, le renne-médecin.

« Et pourquoi pas comment on fait des enfants ? » sourit Robin.

« Là... » réfléchie Usopp. « On peut supposé que Luffy ne sache pas vraiment ! Même si normalement à son âge il devrait savoir ! »

« Même Chopper sait comment faire ! » remarqua Brook.

« Mais moi je suis médecin, c'est normal ! » coupa le plus jeune de l'équipage.

« A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il serait capable de nous sortir ? » demanda Robin.

« Je dirais l'histoire des cigognes ! » commença Zoro.

« L'histoire des choux et des fleurs ! » ricana Sanji qui imaginé bien son idiot de capitaine sortir cette bétise.

« Je dirais qu'il nous sortirait plutôt une histoire plus folle, genre des personnes qui livrent les enfants devant les portes des parents qui en désire et qui passe une commande à une mystérieuse entreprise ! » continua Brook.

« J'allais dire ça moi aussi ! » ria Usopp. « Ou alors qu'ils sont fabriqués dans une machine ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Chopper intrigué par une telle supposition.

« Il m'a demandé une fois de lui faire une machine à fabriquer de la viande, alors crée des enfants dans une machines, ça serai possible pour lui ! »

« Ah oui je m'en souviens (jouez à One piece sur WII pour comprendre) ! » se rappela le renne avant de dire sa supposition. « Moi je dirais que ça tombe du ciel ! »

« Moi je dirais bien qu'il va nous faire un mixe de plusieurs contes ! » sourit Robin.

« Oui je vois le genre ! » continua Zoro. « Les enfants déposaient par les cloches de pâque, escorté par le père Noël ! »

« Si ça se trouve, il sait, mais il ne sait pas l'expliquer ! » termina Nami. « Mais pour savoir, le meilleur moyen serait de lui demander ! »

« Me demander quoi ? » demanda soudain Luffy, mi-réveillé mi endormi.

« On se demandé si tu savais certaine chose, comme comment faire des enfants ! » expliqua Robin directement.

« Bha c'est simple, il... »

« Attend ! » coupa Usopp. « Je vais chercher Franky, faut pas raté ça, et surtout donne tout les détails ! »

Tout l'équipage rassemblé, Luffy raconta en détail ce que voulait entendre ses nakamas, pendant une heure. Et ses camarades commençaient à regretté d'avoir demander ça à Luffy, surtout avec les détails.

« Et voilà ! » sourit Luffy avec son éternelle sourire d'idiot. « ça va les gars ? »

« Franchement Luffy... Je te savais idiot mais là... » bafouilla le cuisinier du navire.

« Maislà... T'as fait fort... » continua Franky. « Mettre une heure pour raconté ça... »

« Surtout avec de tels détails... » reprit Zoro.

« On a quand même du boucher les oreilles de Chopper pour pas le choquer ! » remarqua Usopp.

« C'est pas gentil... » bouda le renne.

« Mais c'est vous qui m'avez demandé ça ! » expliqua Luffy.

« Mais t'étais pas obligé de raconté comment ça se passe sous la couette ! » hurla Nami en donnant un coup sur le derrière du crâne de son capitaine.

« C'était riche en tout cas. » sourit Robin amusée.

« Mais tu as lu un livre porno ou quoi ? » demanda Sanji impressionné par son capitaine qui selon lui était un peu pervers. « Où t'as appris ça ? »

« C'est mon frère Ace qui m'a tout dis quand on était petits ! »

« Mais vous aviez quel âge ? » demanda Zoro qui pour le peu qu'il avait vu de Ace, semblait être le contraire de Luffy.

« Je sais plus... Je devais avoir sept je crois... »

« Donc... Conclusion de notre question... Luffy sait au moins certain trucs ! Même plus qu'on le pensait ! » termina Usopp.

**Fin...**


	2. rapport

**Rapport :**

Rapport médical sur les habitudes sexuels d'un équipage de pirate.

Équipage étudié : Les Mugiwaras (L'équipage de chapeau de paille)

Rapport fait par : Le docteur Tony Tony Chopper.

_Cas numéro un, Luffy :_

Cas unique où lui la vie est un amusement perpétuel, les jeux au lit il ne connait pas. Totalement innocent il est fait le bonheurs des filles qui ont beaucoup d'imagination (Prévenir Boa Hancook, Alvida, Nami et peut-être Robin), en plus son corps élastique permet de faire des prouesses qu'aucun être humain peut faire, sans parlais que son engin est de taille et volume variable.

_Cas numéro deux, Zoro :_

Le plus sportif de l'équipage et le plus viril (ses cicatrices semblent plaire à la gente féminine) pourrait être le meilleur dans se domaine mais toutes les femmes se plaignent pour deux raisons. La première, son sens de l'orientation, il a du mal à trouver certaine zone chez une femme. La deuxième, il s'endort toujours rapidement en plein milieu de l'action (quand il s'est pas perdu dans le lit sous les couvertures)

_Cas numéro trois, Nami :_

Son intelligence et son corps qui fait envie à beaucoup d'homme sont ses principaux atout dans ce domaine, et grâce à ça, elle arrive à avoir de l'argent ou des cadeaux de la part des hommes mais aussi à conserver sa virginité (enfin si elle l'est encore... étant médecin je vérifierais s'il faut faire une consultation Gynécologique).

_Cas numéro quatre, Usopp :_

il affirme avoir tout fait à ce niveau depuis ses dix ans, et qu'il s'en ai lassé et qu'il en avait marre de voir des filles le désirer et insatisfaite par les autres mâles, qu'il a décidé de faire des jouets et autres accessoires pour adultes (sujet du prochain sujet d'études, les jeux et les jouets pour adultes sur un navire pirate) en collaboration avec le médecin du navire et le charpentier du Thousand Sunny.

_Cas numéro cinq, Sanji :_

L'amoureux des femmes de cette équipage a étudier les les pages du Kama-Sutra et les a appris par coeur. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à un point faible si désavantageux... dès qu'une femme commence à se déshabiller devant lui, il pète un câble et il fini dans mare de sang avec une hémorragie nasal.

_Cas numéro six, Robin :_

Son pouvoir qui lui permet de pousser des bras partout et de voir n'importe où, ont fait de cette femme une voyeuse professionnel (ce qui a rendu admiratif le cuisinier qui à pour hobbies de mater les femmes dans les bains) et tripoteuse aux doigts divins. Qui plus est, avec sa tenu d'aventurière, elle fait fantasmer bien des hommes.

_Cas numéro sept, Franky :_

Mi-homme mi-robot qui marche au cola, il peut tenir plusieurs voir, voir une journée complète avec seulement trois bouteilles de cola, s'il ne décharge pas tout d'un coup puissant. Points positifs, faut une fille endurante ou plusieurs filles, et un lit très solide. Il est aussi en collaboration avec Usopp pour fournir l'énergie pour les jouets pour adulte.

Cas numéro huit, Brook :

N'étant qu'un squelette, il ne peut rien faire au lit, et à du donc demander à Usopp et Franky un objet pour avoir un engin. Malgré cette absence, c'est un fétichisme et curieusement il plait à des femmes (sans doute dû à sa musique ou que ces femmes soient des nécrophiles... allez savoir).

_Conclusion : Cette équipage n'a pas fini de me surprendre, et il est plus plaisant de les étudier eux que n'importe quel autre personne ou équipage. Hate de connaître le prochain nakama de notre équipe._

* * *

Ce rapport est un délire avec un ami, et j'ai dis que je le ferai en une soirée. Amusez vous bien !


	3. avec qui ?

Note de l'auteur : Et une histoire écrite en une soirée, une ! J'ai pris un malin plaisir de l'écrire, que je la met tout de suite ! Si en lisant vous la trouver mal écrite, c'est normal je l'est pas relu, j'avais envis de la mettre le plus vite possible pour vous faire partager mon petit délire ! S'il y a deux titres, c'est parce que je savait pas lequel choisir.. Bonne lecture amis lecteurs et lectrices !

_**« Avec qui ? » Ou « le long dialogue entre deux filles dans un équipage de mecs ! »**_

Le Thousand Sunny, célèbre bateau de l'équipage des mugiwara qui sillonne la route de tout les périls avec son équipage de fo... de fiers pirates aux activités diverses et variés.

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper se battaient pour savoir qui aurait la balançoire, Zoro dormait dans sa salle de gym, Brook jouer du violon, Franky regardait son beau bateau pour savoir quoi faire pour l'améliorer, Sanji dans sa cuisine préparé des rafraîchissants pour les deux femmes du navires qui bronzer en lisant des livres.

« Dis moi Nami ! » demanda soudainement Robin en levant le nez de son livre pour regarder le ciel.

« Hum ? » fut la réponse de la jeune femme sans lever le nez de son livre en sirotant la fin de son cocktail que le cuisinier va bientôt remplacer.

« Avec qui je devrais faire un enfant ? »

La réponse fut immédiate, la navigatrice de l'équipage recracha tout le cocktail qu'elle avait dans la bouche, tellement cette question surprise était inhabituelle et surprenante.

« Tu... Tu peux répéter ? » demanda Nami en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Je te demande avec qui je devrais faire pour avoir un enfant ? » redemanda Robin le plus sérieusement possible.

« Mais... Mais... Tu m'explique là ? » paniqua Nami.

« Et bien, j'approche la trentaine... Et je me demandais s'il n'était pas tant que je fonde une petite famille... »

« Faut arrêter les romans qui parle de famille... » pensa Nami.

« Et donc, qui dans l'équipage fera un bon mari et père de famille ? Qui acceptera ? C'est ce que je me demande en ce moment ! »

« J'avoue que là... La question se pose... » avoua la rouquine. « Voyons voir... Déjà tu peux en éliminé trois ! »

« Lesquels ? »

« Chopper, Brook et Franky ! Chopper n'est pas vraiment humain et je pense pas que ça l'intéresserai ! » affirma la navigatrice.

« Brook est un squelette il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ! » continua la jolie archéologue.

« Quand à Franky, tout le devant est robotisé, donc il a sûrement perdu ce qu'il faut pour faire des enfants ! »

« C'est vrai que ça n'était pas fait de chair... » se souvenait Robin qui avait eu le droit un jour de toucher le point sensible du cyborg, le jour où ce dernier est entré dans l'équipage.

« C'est vrai... » continua la plus jeune des deux femmes. « Ensuite, Tu peux retirer Usopp, une fille l'attend déjà sur son île est je pense pas qu'il soit du genre infidèle ! »

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était seulement une bonne amie à lui ? »

« Mais oui ! Et Luffy est le plus intelligent du Thousand ! On me l'a fait pas à moi ! » déclara Nami. « Ensuite, Zoro... Je pense pas qu'il accepterai d'avoir un enfant... Surtout qu'il a l'air d'avoir un ticket avec cette sergent dans la marine ! »

« Je dirais plutôt que le sabre est tellement dans sa tête, qu'avoir un enfant lui viendrait pas à l'esprit ! » ajouta Nico Robin. « Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus que deux candidats, Cook-san et notre capitaine ! »

« Sanji serait sûrement ravis d'avoir un enfant avec toi ou moi, en plus, il est bon cuisinier, il prendra soin de sa femme et du bébé ! Mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Mais il est du genre infidèle... L'enfant c'est bon mais mari... Je pense pas... »

« C'est sûre ! Plus que Luffy ! »

« Il accepterai c'est sûr, si tu trouve un bonne argument comme le jour de ton arriver pour faire parti des notre, il répondrait de la même manière ! Et puis c'est un bon parti ! »

« Mais ? »

« Mais regarde le... » ordonna la navigatrice en montrant le jeune capitaine qui faisait de la balançoire comme un enfant de trois ans. « ça te fera pas un mais deux mômes à t'occuper... Je le vois mal en mari... Même si lui, il te trompera pas... »

« Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'une solution ! » sourit Robin.

« Attendre le prochain compagnon à venir chez nous ! » dirent d'une même voix les deux femmes avant de reprendre leurs lectures.

« N'empêche... » se demanda Nami dans sa tête. « Je me demande lequel je choisirai... J'ose pas lui avouer que j'ai déjà réfléchie à la question... Surtout à cause du rêve de cette nuit... »

« Je lui dis quand que je l'ai entendu parler cette nuit dans son sommeil ? » se demanda Robin en souriant dans son for intérieur.

Fin.


	4. et si

Profitons de la pause de Oda pour imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver quand l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille se réunira, et commençons par ce petit What if !

**What if... Boa Hancock entrait chez les mugiwaras ?**

Deux ans sont passés. Deux ans que l'accident de l'archipel Shabondy. Cette même île qui a vu l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille séparé. L'équipage se voit de nouveau réuni après deux longue année de séparation. Même s'il manque leurs capitaines pour le moment, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky et Brook se rendirent sur leur navire, le Thousand Sunny, pour y attendre leur capitaine.

« Il s'est peut-être perdu ! » supposa Zoro.

« Comptez pas sur moi pour le retrouver ! » déclara le cuisinier. « J'ai déjà retrouvé tête de gazon ça suffit ! »

« J'étais pas perdu crétin de cuistot ! » coupa le sabreur.

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu allais en plein dans le parc d'attraction en direction opposé où se trouve le bateau mais t'étais pas paumé ! »

« Je savais pu où se trouvait le Thousand, ok ? Toi aussi avoue que tu savais pu ! »

« Pas du tout ! »

Mais avant que les deux compagnons n'aient eu le temps de se battre pour une énième fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, le poing de la navigatrice frappa les sommets de leurs crânes avec pour ordre d'arrêter de se battre.

Après une courte marche, depuis le combat qui n'avait pas eu lieu, Chopper hurla de joie en voyant le Thousand.

« Le voilà ! Le voilà ! » hurla le médecin en sautant de joie. « Le Thousand Sunny ! »

« Mon bateau ! » hurla à son tour Franky fou de joie de retrouver le vaisseau sur lequel il veut faire le tour du monde.

« Je me demande où sont Duval et sa bande ! » remarqua soudain Robin en voyant que leur navire était sous aucune surveillance.

« Ils sont peut-être parti manger ! Ou ils sont à notre recherche, ils savaient qu'on devait revenir bientôt ! » supposa Usopp.

« C'est possible ! C'est pas des flèches vous savez ! » remarqua Nami en commençant à monter sur le navire les bras charger de paquet. « Robin, tu viens m'aider à ranger mes affaires ? »

« Sans problème ! » accepta l'archéologue.

« Je peux vous aider mes chéries ? » demanda Sanji en mode amoureux.

« Pas de garçon dans la chambre tu connais les règles ! » rappela Brook qui avait déjà eu une grosse bosse le jour où il avait tenté d'entré dans la chambre des filles sans permission.

« Aidez moi plutôt à faire le tour du navire ! » coupa Franky inquiet de l'état du bateau. « Personne s'en est occupé vraiment en deux ans, il faut vérifier certain truc ! »

« Je vais voir la cuisine ! » paniqua soudain Sanji. « Je veux pas empoisonner mes chérie avec des trucs périmés ! Où faire péter le navire parce que les fours sont foutu à cause des autres barbares ! »

« Moi je vais à l'infirmerie vérifier mes médicaments dans la réserve ! » continua soudain Chopper.

« Moi je vais voir la tour de guet ! » suggéra Zoro en commençant à y monter.

« Les machines c'est mon rayon ! Long nez, tu peux venir avec moi ? J'aurai besoin de bras ! »

« Pas de problème ! J'ai fait de la muscu pendant deux ans, tu me dira ce que t'en pense ! » se vanta le plus grand menteur du navire en montrant ses bras.

« Et moi je... » bafouilla Brook. « Je vais vérifier les réserves ! J'ai besoin de lait justement ! »

Mais au moment ou l'équipe se sépara, Nami arriva en courant, complètement paniqué.

« On a un intrus dans le lit ! Venez vite ! »

« QUOI ? » hurla Sanji en ayant entendu que quelqu'un se trouvait dans les lits des filles sans permissions (surtout sa permission) puis se mit à foncer dans la chambre, en défonçant la porte et à ordonné à l'endormis de se réveiller. « Débout malfrat ! On dort pas dans... WOUHA ! BEAUTE EN VU ! »

« Mero mero Merrow ! »

Instinctivement, Robin qui se trouva encore dans la chambre en sorti laissant le pauvre cuisinier se faire pétrifier.

« Sanji ! » Appela le reste de l'équipage,réuni devant la porte, avec de l'espoir.

« Robin ? Ça va ? » demanda Nami inquiète.

« Moi ça va mais Cook-san... »

Zoro sorti ses sabres, Usopp arma son lance-pierre, Franky était prêt à tirer, Nami sortie son bâton, Chopper se cachait derrière Usopp et Robin se préparait à combattre.

Un long silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que finalement, l'intrus sorti de la chambre sans se presser, vêtu simplement d'une chemise de nuit.

« Vous en faîtes un bruit dès le matin ! » déclara l'intrus en se protégeant les yeux du soleil.

« Qui t'es ? » demanda sans détour Zoro en pointant un de ses sabres.

« Ohhh ! » hurla soudain une voix derrière eux pleine de joie. « Vous êtes tous là ! »

« Luffy ! » hurla Chopper heureux de voir son capitaine.

« Plus tard les réjouissances ! » coupa Zoro. « On a une ennemie ! »

« Mais non ! C'est notre nouvelle Nakama ! »

« Mais... Mais... T'as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Sanji ? » hurla Usopp paniqué.

« Hancock ! Tu peux lui redonner son apparence à Sanji ? » demanda Luffy à la jeune femme.

« Oui ! » répondit gentiment en rougissant l'impératrice de l'île des femmes.

« Luffy, tu nous explique ? » demanda Robin. « Que fait une des shichibukai sur notre navire ? Me dit pas que... »

« Bah c'est notre nouvelle Nakama ! »

« Une Shichibukai ? » répéta Nami. « Attend Luffy t'es pas sérieux ! »

« Bien sur que je suis sérieux ! » sourit le capitaine en montrant toutes ses dents.

« Il a pas changé... » marmonna Usopp en voyant le sourire débile de Luffy.

« Vous en faîtes pas elle est hyper sympa ! » rassura Monkey D. Luffy. « Elle m'a bien aidé ! »

« Luffy... » Appela timidement Boa Hancock. « Je peux le laisser en statut ? Il fait peur ! »

En effet, quand le pauvre cuisinier fût transformer en statut, il avait le cœur qui était en train de sortir de sa poitrine, les yeux en cœur et la langue sortait de sa bouche pleine de bave.

« C'est trop moche comme statue ! » remarqua Zoro d'un air moqueur. « Mais comme ça il est pas dérangeant ! Ça nous évite de le surveiller quand les filles iront prendre leurs bains ! »

« Compagnons accepter ! » affirmèrent les deux filles de l'équipage.

« Mais vous avez pas honte de faire souffrir ce pauvre Sanji ? » hurla Usopp.

« Hein ? Il souffre ? » paniqua Chopper. « Vite un médecin ! Ha c'est moi ! »

« Il va bien ! » rassura Hancock en regardant Chopper. « C'est comme s'il dormait ! »

« Excusez moi mademoiselle ! Puisse-je vous demander une faveur ? » demanda soudain le squelette à la coupe afro.

« Oui ? »

« Pourrais-je voir votre culotte ? »

« Mero mero Merrow ! »

L'attaque lancé, une nouvelle statut fut crée.

« T'as dû vivre un enfer mon pauvre Luffy... » marmonna Franky au capitaine en voyant à quel point la jeune femme avait la gâchette facile pour transformer les gens en statut de pierre.

« ça m'est jamais arrivé ! » corrigea le jeune capitaine en baissant la tête d'un coté pour réfléchir un peu. « Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs... »

« Mais pourquoi une Shichibukai veut bien venir dans notre équi... » commença Zoro avant de voir comme tout les autres membres sauf Chopper, trop jeune pour comprendre, la réponse à la question en voyant l'impératrice des femmes pirates regarder avec amours le capitaine au chapeau de paille qui ne voyait rien.

« HA HA HA ! Sacré Mugiwara ! » ria le cyborg.

« J'en connais un qui va faire la gueule en sachant ça ! » sourit le sabreur.

« Avec toi, y'a pas à dire, tu ne peux que nous surprendre ! » continua le canonnier en attrapant.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » demanda Chopper. « J'ai pas compris ! »

« Moi aussi ! » rassura Luffy.

« Mais comment s'est possible ? » demande Nami.

« Faut avouer que Luffy est quand même attirant ! » avoua Robin amusé par la situation.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Nami surprise.

« Bon ! Je vais faire les présentations ! » coupa soudain Luffy. « Les gars, voici Boa Hancock ! Hancock, voici Zoro ! »

« Enchanté ! » salua l'impératrice alors que le sabreur fit un signe de la tête.

« Nami notre navigatrice ! » continua Luffy en montrant la jeune rousse.

« Ravis de te connaître ! » salua Nami.

« Moi de même ! » renvoyant la femme.

« Usopp, notre canonnier ! »

« En... Enchanté ! » bafouilla le jeune menteur, qui ne mentait pas en disant le mot.

« Enchanter moi de même ! »

« Chopper ! Notre médecin ! »

« Enchanté ! » dirent d'une même voix les deux concernés.

« Robin, notre archéologue ! »

« Je suis heureuse de faire la connaissance de la plus célèbre capitaine ! » salua Robin.

« Et moi de connaître celle qui est aussi activement recherché par le gouvernement ! » continua Hancock.

« Franky, notre charpentier ! »

« Salut Frangine ! » salua le cyborg à sa manière.

« Enchanté ! »

« Le squelette à la coupe afro, c'est notre musicien, Brook ! Et le dernier, Sanji, c'est notre cuisinier ! »

« Dit moi Luffy, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ? » demanda Robin.

« A peine une heure ! Je vous cherchais sur le bateau, pendant que Hancock se reposait dans la chambre.

« Donc, faut lui faire visiter le navire ? » demanda Franky impatient de montrer son fier bateau à la nouvelle venue.

Tous commencèrent à bouger quand soudain, une petite voix faible, celle de Chopper, se fit entendre.

« On laisse Sanji et Brook comme ça ? »

**Fin du chapitre.**

Prochain chapitre avant la sortie des nouveaux chapitres de one piece : Deux ans que le bateau est vide, il va y avoir du ménage à faire. Surtout dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait ouvrir sans un code que peu de gens connait...


End file.
